Tras el látigo
by HardLohve
Summary: Quieres decirle que pare, que deje de sentirse responsable por algo en lo que nunca tuvo voz ni voto. Quieres pedirle que te perdone, por exigirle no haberse decidido a dar un paso cuyo precio a pagar a cambio es algo muy alto e insensato. –Para Sadder.than.Silence, por el Amigo Literario 2013, del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera.


"**Gale es mío. Yo soy suya. Cualquier otra cosa resulta impensable..."**

"**... ¿Por qué ha hecho falta que lo azoten hasta casi matarlo para que me dé cuenta?".**

**-…-…-**

**Disclaimer: Puedo recrearme cuantas veces sea en la pareja de Galeniss... Pero ni Gale ni Katniss llegarían a ser nunca de mi autoría. Para eso ya está collins, que les dio vida y forma.**

**-…-…-**

**Hola!:**

**Este fic es un regalo para .Silence, quien pidió un Gale-Katniss romántico. Y a pesar de que mis preferencias se decantan más por el Peeniss que por esta pareja a la que apoyé fantasmagóricamente durante un cuarto tiempo de Los Juegos de la primera Arena… Ha sido un gusto –y todo un reto, lo admito- escribir esto. Y no, no hay tanto contacto físico como te gustaría (la escena elegida no permitía salirse mucho del canon), pero he procurado hacerlo todo lo creíble posible…**

**En fin, aquí lo tienes. ¡Gracias por no desesperar! Llega tarde…, pero llega. ¡Disfruta!**

-…-…-

Cuarenta. Ése es el número que se abre con gravedad por tu mente al tu conciencia acabar de digerirlas. Cuarenta, son los latigazos a los que has sido condenado por cazar... O, mejor dicho, con los que has sido reconvenido por la insensatez de dejarte capturar. Por ello, te atan las muñecas a un poste de madera, con el cazado pavo silvestre cimbreándose metros por encima de tu cabeza, la chaqueta arrojada de cualquier forma al nevado suelo, la camisa completamente sudorosa, debido más por el inconfesado miedo de verlo hecho jirones dado que es la única domingal de la que dispones, que por auténtico pavor a saberte próximamente magullado.

Tu mente tiembla internamente por el estado inconsciente en el que intuyes que pronto te sumergirán, pues el estado desollado y ensangrentado en el que se verá rebajada pronto tu espalda es más que óbice para que la imaginación te desboque, pero por fuera mantienes el rostro impasible e inexpresivo, decidido a no darles la satisfacción de ver miedo o impresión ni el resto de emociones que copan tu corazón.

En el instante en que el primer contacto del látigo besa tu piel de una forma abrupta y dolorosa, anunciando su llegada con un silbido del aire, no haces ningún gesto de dolor, no pronuncias palabra, no emites quejido alguno. Una actitud desafiante que estás dispuesto a mantener al precio que sea, una silenciosa negativa a doblegarte y sucumbir, sin recurrir a la audacia porque no conoces método alguno de ese estilo, sino a tu fuerza de voluntad.

Cuando el tercer golpe logra abrirse camino por tu enjuta carne, desprendiendo generosamente piel y sangre por todas partes, la imborrable tirantez entorno a tus entornados ojos y tu apretada boca son las únicas muestras que atestiguan tu lucha con el dolor. Y a medida que siguen lloviéndote los golpes, el rostro del nuevo Agente de la Paz se crispa en una expresión de rabia y odio, mientras que tu actitud desafiante se fortalece para ir a desembocar en una profunda mirada de desprecio in humillada que enfurece aún más al hombre, y que arrecia sin piedad los besos del látigo sobre tu espalda.

Al percibir cuán molesto es para él tu mirada, estrechas los ojos y los prendes en los ardientes del vigilante, cual esquirlas de cielo gris decididos a precipitar tormenta.

Sin embargo, la inflexible lucha de tu mente no va a la par que la de tu macerado cuerpo. Los numerosos besos del látigo crean una lluvia de estrellas alucinógenas en tus pupilas y un concierto agudo e instantáneo de dolor en las magulladuras de tu espalda, un sufrimiento físico al que tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado y ante el cual no logra reunir los arrestos suficientes para escaquearse.

Dejas de morderte la lengua, por temor a acabar partiéndola y, como una bruma pegajosa e inseparable, sientes como tu cabeza empieza a sucumbir a los golpes, hasta que pronto cuelga a un lado, los ojos fijos en una mirada desvaída que anuncia el ineludible desmayo.

No obstante, es una persona, una imagen, un nombre..., el que te hace resistir todo lo máximo posible. Tu imaginación se recrea en su figura, en el perfil de sus rasgos, en los detalles característicos que la describen. Una imagen que flota frente a ti, clara, distinguible, amada e inolvidable. Katniss.

Su cara te ayuda a sobrevivir golpe tras golpe; sus rosados labios, curvados en esa sonrisa especial y encantadora que sólo reserva para ti y su hermana, para vuestros momentos a solas en el bosque, articulando silenciosamente tu nombre, pidiendo quedamente que por favor, aguantes, musitando que ya viene, que te quiere, te salvaguarda en la superviviencia moral de esos golpes. Por ello, cuando la inconciencia te abraza, el fantasma de una sonrisa de triunfo planea sinuosa sobre tus labios, la percepción de una dicha que amortigua el sufrimiento del látigo.

Al primer intento de despertar, tras huir a la inconciencia propiciada por la docena de cegadores, dolorosos e impactantes latigazos que has logrado contar antes de caer de rodillas y a continuación desmayado, te sientes perdido, tembloroso, febril.

Notas algo duro contra tu mejilla. Abres apenas una rendija los ojos. Necesitas saber dónde estás. Una tenue luz amarillenta flota por encima de tu cabeza; un paño blanco que parece esterilizado hace la función de almohada bajo tu sudoroso rostro; un barreño con un trapo mojado colgando de su borde junto a trasparentes frascos de cristal con residuos de hierbas secas, tinturas, analgésicos, brebajes, infusiones y otros ungüentos medicinales y algún que otro pedazo de venda blanca se aperciben a lo lejos, justo en el campo extremo del límite de tu borrosa visión.

De repente comprendes el motivo por el cual te has despertado. Algo suave se desliza con discreción y timidez por tu rostro. Algo que huele a frescura, a bosque, a caza...

Algo que te evoca, en una muda sintonía de angustia cuyo compás es marcado por los innegables hipillos de tu traicionado corazón y el sordo dolor de las huellas de un encorajinado látigo que surcan tu espalda, momentos pasados bajo frondosas copas de árboles a la espera de que se esfume la electricidad de la verja de la Beta, momentos con la compacta masa de agua cristalina con sus numerosos peces recelosos de salir al exterior por mandato natural del runrún de la fresca corriente del lago donde aprendiste a nadar, siendo así incautos electores al permanecer debajo, movidos por el tramposo cebo de dos pacientes cañas de pesca. A algo que en una sola palabra comprime todo tu significado de temor, confianza y seguridad: Katniss. Su cercanía, su ser, su esencia, su mano. Catnip.

Los dedos de Katniss no son suaves como cabría esperarse en las manos de cualquier joven de su edad, lo reconoces. Las has tocado demasiadas veces, en la excusa de que le extendías una fresa o una rebanada de pan, en el pretexto de que te acercabas para cogerla en brazos para llevarla a cuesta por indecisión de su rodilla al torcerse, en la coartada de que le ofrecías apoyo para no tropezar en algún sendero sumamente pedregoso con silenciosas hiedras astutamente escondidas, o en la justificación de que le rozabas la palma al ofrecerle el cuchillo cuando ambos os disponíais a despellejar al cazado animal de turno, para saber que las incipientes durezas que asperezan la yema de sus dedos son debido a la dura huella de la cuerda de sus numerosos arcos al ser tensadas.

Pequeñas disculpas que sabes; que examinas; que recoges; como para no saberlo a estas alturas de vuestra dilatada historia de relación indeterminada de cinco años. Y lo cierto es que nada podría importarte menos. Y es que el cuidado con el que palpa tu piel, la dulzura, el miedo trémulo que destilan sus caricias al pasar por tu rostro... Compensa con creces la aridez que nunca te ha importado hallar en su tacto.

Es como la lectura apresurada de un ciego que halla el consuelo, la salida del camino en una invisible oscuridad que le atrapa en tanto su tangible sentido le muestra el camino a casa, la confirmada esperanza de hallar belleza y salvación en los momentos más desoladores que ofrece Panem.

Sus dedos leen la silenciosa pregunta de tus oscuras y espesas cejas; la constatada desnutrición de la curva de tus mejillas; la afanosa respiración de tus pulmones a través del perfil derecho de tu nariz; el agotamiento, físico y moral que te atormenta desde el pronunciado hueco de la base de tu cuello levemente girado hacia un lado. Las caricias que prodiga por tu sudoroso semblante son tan livianas que es como si a tu Catnib le diese miedo tocarte, como si al mismo tiempo le aliviase y gustase hacerlo.

Es tan extraño y anormal esto -que sea ella quien inicie un nuevo paso en vuestra forma de contactar y comunicaros-, que retendrías la respiración en los pulmones para disfrutar mejor de las cosquilleantes y sanadoras sensaciones que en ti despierta, de poder soportarlo las lacerantes palpitaciones de tu maltratada espalda.

Flotas en un limbo donde no sabes cuál es tu izquierda o tu derecha, donde no distingues si la vigilia es la realidad y ésta algo simplemente de ensueño. Lo único de lo que estás seguro, cien por cien seguro, es de tu aliento ardoroso que choca agitado contra sus extendidos dedos al salir disparado de entre tus carnosos, resquebrajados y mansos labios, incapaz de esconder por mucho más tiempo la excitación, la emoción, el anhelo de que el bienvenido roce de ella se prolongue en algo más que os permita uniros por una vez a ambos en uno solo.

Ella apoya la mejilla en el borde de la mesa, justo a pocos centímetros de donde ha sido obligada a hacer un tanto de descanso tu cabeza, y después suelta un borrascoso suspiro, el desahogo de un grito acorralado convertido en un sollozo gemebundo que se une de inmediato al fuego de tu entrecortado aliento. Parece ser la expiración de un reproche, la queda y manifiesta culpabilidad de quien se odia a si mismo en momentos en que su abatido espíritu combativo necesita encontrar respuestas y culpables para tolerar bien una inesperada aflicción con la que ha tropezado.

Piensas que lo más probable es que se esté culpando de tu estado, que esté cavando fondo en vuestra discusión de antes para encontrar las insultantes -e injustas, ahora lo sabes y reconoces- perlas de reproche que le escupiste antes en la cabaña para encontrar el manto de la culpabilidad y echárselo por encima para unirlo también al opresivo, impotente y desesperado con los que le ha cargado encima el Capitolio y que tú no has sabido comprender antes.

Así, quieres decirle que pare, que deje de sentirse culpable por algo en lo que nunca tuvo voz ni voto. Quieres pedirle que te perdone, por exigirle no haberse decidido a dar un paso cuyo precio a pagar a cambio es algo muy alto e insensato. Quieres girarte y decirle que el único responsable por el cual tu espalda ahora se halle seguramente reducida a un despojo de carne mutilada, a la visión de una piel hecha jirones con profundos cortes ensangrentados haciendo un imborrable mapa de contusiones y cardenales, tan sólo eres tú mismo y ese arrebato de furia contra ella que te ha hecho bajar la guardia y ser un incauto cometiendo un error tras otro.

Quieres decirle todas esas cosas y más, pero no puedes moverte, casi no puedes siquiera gesticular. Mueves esporádicamente la mano que tu Catnip tiene atrapada en una de las suyas, tratando penosamente de llegar hasta su rostro, pero lo único que obtienes es una fuerte oleada de arcadas que te dejan algo atontado, el abrazo de la impotencia asfixiando así mismo el triunfo de otros dos intentos.

–Lo siento mucho –te susurra de pronto, su cálido aliento chocando a milímetros de tu mentón con el rastro de una incipiente barba morena.

Y entonces, de la misma forma tan suave y discreta en que ha sido tu despertar, ella aproxima el rostro y posa un beso en tu boca, como el leve y dulce roce de una pluma de azúcar.

No es un beso duradero, como esos que en lo más avanzado de las horas de la noche ha concebido tu mente, esos que has imaginado y en los que te has recreado varias veces con excitantes y gustosos resultados de tu masculinidad; ni es como ese, especulativo, fugaz, febril, que domingo atrás le robaste bajo la cobija de dos robustos árboles.

Siquiera es como esos numerosos que de vez en cuando intercambias tras la fachada del colegio, con chicas cuyos rostros se diluyen al instante de perderlas de vista, cuyos besos se resecan al doblar la esquina de un nuevo domingo, cuyos nombres olvidas porque no tienen cabida en comparación con el omnipresente que tu mente siempre repite: Catnip, Katniss Everdeen.

Pero es lo suficientemente triste, lo suficientemente suave, lo suficientemente real y directo, como para que te sepa a Katniss. A tu Catnib. Es un beso que supera con creces hasta lo más ensoñado de tus ilusiones y fantasías, y que, sin embargo, te deja con un hambre del que estás seguro que no puede llegar a saciarte ni todo el dinero ni toda la alimentación del Capitolio.

Es un beso tan fantástico e impactante que te empuja a azuzar a tus pestañas a que entreabran aún más los párpados hasta acabar mirando a Katniss directa y fijamente a los ojos, maravillándote por su presencia, su atrevimiento, su regalo, su sabor.

–Eh, Catnip. –Su respuesta, musitada en un suspiro que incluye tu nombre, llega al instante, sin sorpresa, sin sobresalto, sin sonrosadas mejillas que se cohíben ante el recuerdo del ligero roce de vuestros labios–. Creía que ya te habrías marchado.

Ella te responde que no se va a ninguna parte, que se queda donde está para dar guerra junto a ti, y la respuesta dicha no te sorprende. En absoluto. Katniss siempre ha estado contigo, Catnip siempre te ha tenido. Ella pasa su nariz por la oscura mata de tus cabellos, como si de suave seda se tratase, como si el sudor que los apelmaza fuera un olor floral y silvestre que le traspasa su ser de parte a parte.

Y antes de que te des cuenta, vuelve a besarte, y tú, sorprendentemente, te sientes terminar de despertar, volar desde la bruma de tu estado hasta acabar aterrizando en los grises ojos de Catnip, como una chispa de luz de fogata que salta libre hacia la luz de una estrella. Otro beso, y encuentras un nuevo motivo por el cual llamarla también Chica en Llamas. Otro beso que dice quererte. Otro beso que afirma amarte.

Una fina y discreta lluvia de contactos. Simples roces de labios que, sin embargo, parecen decirte mucho más de lo que la más ingeniosa de todas las palabras puede llegar a captar jamás con fidelidad. Unos cuantos besos que te propina porque, sospechas, te cree de nuevo inconsciente. Etéreos roces de dos narices encajadas, dos bocas sedientas, dos alientos en calma, cuatro labios que intercambian toda la verdad de dos almas, el secreto largo tiempo guardado que al día siguiente negaréis porfiadamente, aunque por hoy, por ahora… Es la cura de tu agonía.

Y el más prolongado llega, el más rudo y desesperado de todos ellos. Ella vuelve a aplastar sus labios contra los tuyos en un nuevo e intenso beso, robándote el aliento de tal forma que empieza a darte vueltas la cabeza, a la par que se te encogen los dedos de los pies y se esfuma momentáneamente el agonizante dolor de tu espalda. Un último beso con el que parece pretender afirmar quererte, un beso que te pide que nunca le dejes.

Hasta que al cabo de un tiempo, unos segundos, horas o minutos, que no sabes cuanto determinar, sientes su mejilla apoyada contra la tuya, como si le hubieran flaqueado las rodillas, mientras boquea para recuperar el aliento y una silenciosa lágrima derramada por tus ojos sella vuestro verdadero intercambio de besos.

Es tu Catnip. La conoces. Podéis discutir cuantas veces sea, podrás poner en duda cuánto de tu vieja amiga hay todavía en la chica que se inclina sobre ti, tapando la luz con su espesa trenza de pelo oscuro que ha resbalado por su hombro y ha ido a parar a centímetros de tu afiebrado semblante, y cuánto de la Jugadora Capitolina sobreviviente de una Arena, que tiene junto al codo una cajita de cartón mojada con una deslizada tapa tras la cual se descubren diez u ocho frasquitos con un líquido transparente, hay en ella, pero hay cosas que no cambian.

Como tus sentimientos hacia ella, como el titubeo de sus labios a decidirse admitir quererte, como la relación indeterminable de esos dos testarudos corazones que aún hoy en día os unen, indecisos a empezar a amarse a las claras y en abierto.

Tu sonrisa, esa que esbozas antes de claudicar de nuevo ante el efecto somnífero de las drogas medicinales, esa que dedicas tanto a ella como a vuestros dedos entrelazados, es genuina, es maravillada, es agradecida, es prometedora de más... Siempre de muchos más.

Tu conciencia vuelve a resbalar hacia el desvanecimiento, pero los dedos de tu Catnip se afianzan entre los tuyos, y tu corazón vuelve a permanecer en el sitio del que nadie logra separarlos: junto a ese beso tras el látigo, junto a esos labios femeninos que te han mostrado el verdadero significado de un beso de amor. Junto a Catnip, el corazón de tu razón.

El alma, por fin correspondida, de tu amor.


End file.
